


Time to Try It

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Virgin Phil [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint move on to necking, and talk about Phil possibly trying to masturbate. Phil decides to go ahead and try, he learns as he goes. And also finds out why Clint's hair is always damp after he takes care of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the attention to detail in this one is lacking. I don't think I was really feeling it so much.

It was movie night in the tower. Clint yawned, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth, and draping the other around Phil's shoulders. He wasn't trying to pull that lame yawning move, but that's what it looked like. And Tony called him out for it.

"Really, Birdbrain?" Tony asked.

"What?"

Phil looked up at Clint from where his head was on his shoulder. "Yeah babe, that was kind if sad."

"Even I know that's a terrible move." Steve said.

"What're you talking about?"

"That yawn, put your arm over their shoulder move." Tony cut in.

"Oh. I didn't mean to do that. It just kind of happened."

The team stared at him in disbelief. "You guys honestly think that I have to pull a teenager's move to hold my boyfriend."

They continued to stare. "I hate all of you."

Sometime later into the movie, Clint turned his head to the side to nose behind Phil's ear. Phil leaned his head back, letting Clint capture his lips. A little sound left his throat, to quiet for anyone to really notice over the sound of the movie.

But Natasha isn't anyone. She looked over at the two, then stood up, and started walking away. Bruce said goodnight to her as she passed. Steve looked over and gave a short wave.

She leaned down to Bruce. "I'm just going up the theater room." She pointed over to the two still kissing in the couch. Bruce's mouth formed an oh, and he got everyone else's attention. Tony and Thor were going to say something, but Steve stopped them.

The team all left the couple to be alone. Clint pulled away slowly, drawing back to look into Phil's eyes. Phil looked back at him with wide eyes. Clint smiled. "You've definitely gotten a hold of kissing. Are you ready to move on, or do you want to keep at it for a while longer?"

"Well. What happens after kissing?"

"Just push me away if you're not ready." Clint leaned back in to pepper a light trail of kisses up Phil's neck. He licked the shell of Phil's ear, nipping and lightly sucking on the lobe. Phil shivered at the hot breath against his ear, placing his hands on Clint's shoulder to pull him a little closer.

Clint let go of Phil's ear to lick a stripe back down his neck. He grazed his teeth across Phil's pulse point, and gave one hard suck to the spot, soothing with his tongue. Phil gasped and pushed forward into Clint's hold. Clint cupped the back of his head to ground him a little.

"That's what comes after kissing."

Phil bit his lip and nodded, cheeks aflame, and eyes a little glazed. "Okay."

====================

So now they've started necking randomly around the tower. On their own floor, in the kitchen, on the couch in the common area, the pool. Just everywhere. Why? Just because.

But it wasn't all without a purpose. Clint has been teaching Phil. Like he was right now, in the kitchen. Clint was leaning back against a counter, with Phil standing between his legs. He was biting and sucking at Clint's neck like he's done it before. Which he really hasn't, he's just been letting Clint do it to him until now.

And again, Clint found himself getting very turned on. Because Phil had figured out how to combine his newfound kissing  
skills, with his current learning of playing with Clint's neck. Phil bit at the juncture between Clint's neck and shoulder, sucking and licking till he left a bruise.

Clint held back any sounds that wanted to erupt from him as Phil switched sides. Cool air hitting the wet spots Phil left behind, making Clint shiver. He had his head tilted back, and he was breathing heavily, hands clenching the edge of the countertop behind him.

A hard suck on his pulse point sent Clint reeling, and forcing himself to keep his hips still. "Fuck, Phil." He groaned.

Phil quickly pulled back, stepping away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"No, no no no." Just as fast as Phil pulled away, Clint pulled him back in for a soft kiss. "You didn't do anything wrong, I just, uh..." He trailed off a bit, kind of darting his eyes down.

Phil didn't need to check to know, but he looked anyway, just to see what he had caused. Nice. "Bathroom?"

"Yeah."

"Have fun?"

"Mhm." Clint hummed while he gave Phil another kiss. "I'll be back."

Phil sat in a chair at the table with a giddy smile, waiting for Clint to come back. Thinking about Clint being hard, because of something that he did, sent a burst of happiness and pleasure through him. He looked down as his cock stirred slightly.

He stared for a while. Sure he's been turned on before, more like just half chub. But he's never done anything, never really paid any attention to it when it happened. Not even to get to sleep.

Before he could get to lost in his thoughts, Clint came back and plopped down next to him. "That was faster than the first time."

"My neck is kind of, sensitive."

Phil smiled at him, noticing the damp hair again. "So what did you do to your hair?"

"Hm? Nothing. Oh you mean. You really don't know?"

"I genuinely do not have the slightest idea."

Clint cupped the back of Phil's head, scratching gently. "You'll know whenever you feel comfortable enough to try it yourself. I don't wanna spoil it for you."

"That's not fair. What if I never feel comfortable with the whole sex idea?"

"When that time comes, I'll tell you. But you haven't even really thought about it yet."

"Fine."

====================

Sometime later that week they were in the range. They were talking, in between lots of kissing. Clint had Phil backed up against a wall. Hands braced against it on either side of Phil's chest. Phil's arms were wrapped around Clint's neck. "So I kind of brought up you trying masturbation."

"Yeah?"

"Have you gotten hard during our, these things?"

Phil cracked his eyes open and panted, voice breathy. "These things?"

"I don't know what to call it." Clint dove in for a quick kiss.

"Honestly. I've only gotten half mast at the most. But that's only because I've been focused on technique more than how it feels."

"So the whole trying it thing?"

"I wanted to wait till I was comfortable with everything that happened, above the waist before I went down there."

"Well we could see if your nipples are sensitive, but if they are, that'd lead to something more."

"So we're done, up here?"

"If you're comfortable with it, then yeah. From what I can think of. Fast learner, I'm proud of you."

Phil blushed slightly and grinned, pulling Clint in for another kiss. As it got a little heated, Natasha came in. "Hello boys." Clint grunted, and Phil waved.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil thought about masturbating for the first time, for the next few days. He had finally worked up the courage to just try it. So he decided to tell Clint before he did, incase he had any advice or something. Clint looked up at the man who was standing at the arm of the couch. "Yes?"

Phil fidgeted for a while, wringing his hands together. It was just a little weird to tell your boyfriend you're going to masturbate. "I'm going to, ah, do that thing we talked about."

Clint thought to himself. "Oh. Do you want me to come with you to get you started, and then leave when you're ready?"

Phil shook his head with a smile. "No. I think I got it."

Clint smiled. "Don't watch porn. It's really, nonrealistic."

"Oh, okay. I was just going to think about things we've already done together."

"Kiss just to get you started?"

Phil straddled Clint's lap, keeping his hips away as Clint started to bite his neck. He nipped and sucked on Phil's pulse. Drawing little pants from him. Clint rubbed his hands up and down Phil's sides, stopping them on his chest.

Phil pulled Clint up to kiss him. Putting up a small struggle, but letting Clint take over. Letting the sensation wash over him now that he didn't have to think about technique.

He felt heat pool in his groin while he thought about Clint being aroused. And the kiss was making his mind go offline. Then he felt a jolt shoot from his chest straight to his cock, making him fully hard. Pulling away from the kiss with gasp, Phil stared at Clint with half lidded eyes.

"So your nipples are sensitive. Try playing with them. And think of stuff that feels good."

Phil smirked. "Eating donuts makes me feel good."

"Not like how I mean. What turns you on?"

"Uh. Thinking about you being getting hard, because of something I did. And I like the kissing and stuff." Phil ended with a gasp, Clint had bit his nipple through his shirt.

"Okay. I think I can take it from here."

"You sure?"

Phil bit his lower lip, and nodded. He didn't miss the bulge at the front of Clint's pants as he left the room, leaving the door half open. Pushing himself up to lean against the headboard, Phil brought a hand down to undo his pants. He popped open the button, and slowly pulled down the zipper. Panting at the way his hand brushed across himself.

He pulled his pants to his knees, and looked down at himself. He poked at his straining cock through the fabric of his underwear. The anticipation of trying this, and kissing Clint made him get hard pretty fast. Gasping as the rough cloth dragged over his sensitive member.

Then he remembered what Clint had told him. So bringing a hand up to his chest, Phil brushed over his nipples. He let out a little breath, pushing his shirt up to directly touch. A small moan left him when he pressed a nub between his fingers. He did the same to the other one.

Phil gently pinched and rubbed his nipples, sending jolts of pleasure down south. Speaking of down south, Phil looked to see a wet spot had formed at the front of his underwear. What was that from?

He stopped playing with his chest to pull down the fabric, moaning as it dragged over him. The tip of his cock was leaking a clear fluid. Of course, his first thought was to figure out what it was. So he rubbed the tip of his finger through it.

The idea of figuring out what the clear fluid was, obliterated as soon as he touched his slit. Phil gasped and pulled his hand away. His dick jumped against his stomach and leaked more of the clear liquid. Phil reached down, grasping the base as gently as he could with one hand.

He brought his knees up, planting his feet flat on the bed. His other hand covered the head of his erection. And slowly, he pulled up with the hand holding the base. It was a dry pull that made him whine and clench his eyes shut. Then he realized, doing this dry might start to hurt, maybe. Phil wasn't taking that chance.

He was going to stop to ask Clint for help, and started pulling his hands away. But then he learned something else as the hand at the top of his member slipped a little. The clear liquid was slippery. Phil panted as he spread the slick substance up and down himself.

Phil put his hands back the way they were on his now slippery cock. He moaned at the first glide of his hand. After a deep shuddering breath, he tightened his hold a little. Dropping his head back, Phil cursed to himself, and stroked again. Then tried running with the hand on the head. Drawing a small moan from himself.

Working with what was found, he stroked and rubbed, moaning and breathing hard. So lost in the new sensation, and his lack of knowledge, he didn't notice the pressure biking after about five strokes. But he did squeeze again on the last upstroke.

Suddenly he felt something release inside him, and he curled in on himself. His hips jerked, and his thighs quivered.

He opened his eyes, and pulled the hand covering the head away to watch as white spurts, shot from his cock, to land on his stomach. Phil bit his lip and moaned, continuing to jerk himself till every drop was out, and he couldn't take it anymore. He knew he couldn't take it anymore when on the last pull, his hips jerked back.

Phil uncurled and arched his back instead. He panted, glasses foggy, and sitting there till he thought he could function properly. His limbs felt like jelly, and they were just dead weight at the moment. And he couldn't think. Nor could he breathe as a steady pace.

Phil took another deep breath, swinging his legs over the bed to clean himself. Apparently his thoughts were still jumbled, because he almost forgot his pants were around his knees. He pulled them up enough not to stumble. "Ow. But worth it if that's the only down side." He mumbled to himself, wiping away the mess as carefully as he could with a washcloth. Hissing at the rough fabric on sensitive skin.

Looking in the mirror he saw that the hair on the back if his head was pointing all over the place, and all his hair was a little darker. He ruffled the rest if his hair instead of just having the back ruffled. Then he notice the dampness. "Oh. So that's what that is."

Phil pulled his shirt down, and his pants up, making his way out to the living room. He sat next to Clint without a word. Clint pulled him in for a soft kiss. "How was it?"

"Kind of wow. I didn't really have anything to expect so it was, unexpected."

"You have some questions don't you?"

"Yes I do. But you finish your questions first."

"How many strokes?"

"Before or after I came?"

"You kept stroking after?"

"Am I not suppose to? Is something going to happen?"

"No you can, I just didn't think you'd be able to with how sensitive you probably are, having never done it before."

"Oh, well. I think seven before I came, and I don't know how many after."

Clint nodded, and reached over to play with damp locks. "Figured out the damp hair mystery."

Phil looked over at Clint with an sweet smile. "It's sweat."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments appreciated.


End file.
